Talk:Book Fourteen/@comment-44893010-20200211144218
For anyone who does not understand why people think Lynx will be the book 14 PoV, here is all of my evidence: (PLEASE NOTE: this is not designed to change your opinion, but to explain my opinion (and i suspect that of numerous other people) so that we can have better discussions about the PoV and likely contents of the book.) 1: Two LeafWings in a row just seems like bad writing. Swordtail is either mind controlled or will spend 300 pages running. That seems like it would work as a prologue or epilogue, but not a whole book. Bumblebee is way too young. Jerboa is way too old. 2: Snowfall is almost certainly going to attack the pantalans immediately. And since Hailstorm's graduation to the adult ranks (and relation to royalty), Winter leaving, and Snowfall becoming Queen, Lynx was (and likely still is) number one in the First Circle. And since Winter said her parents were only minor nobles in WT, that position is likely based on almost entirely skill, meaning Lynx would be a vital part of, if not leading, the attack. 3: The unsolved prophecy lines PT 1: Turn your eyes, your wings, your fire Open your hearts, your minds, your wings Hearts: Blue's love and trust of all others, his realization that some dragons aren't even deserving of that. Minds: Cricket's knowledge and intelligence, her realization of how much information is being held captive and how unjust that is. Fire: Sundew's hate for all HiveWings and SilkWings, her learning the reality of the situation and that her anger needs to be focused on the real villains: Wasp, and to some extent, her own tribe for their lack of foresight and their enabling the problem. Eyes: Lynx's ability to focus on and combine information in the world around her, her discovery that her own tribe is hiding something from her. (see #4) Wings: book 15 PoV's ability to reason with the queens and unify the tribes around a single goal. 4: The unsolved prophecy lines PT 2: A secret buried far below The other two secrets being the hidden map in the Book, and the BoE. I think that the secret buried far below has a double meaning: Buried in layers of secrecy, and literally far underground. It makes sense, considering this arc's seeming obsession with all things underground (the flamesilk caves, the GIANT SINKHOLE, and the fact that the Pantalans are going straight towards another underground area of importance: The Diamond Caves. This is starting to seem like more than a coincidence. 5: Lynx is not "too obscure". Peril also played a very minor role in the series before getting a book of her own. Granted, she was mentioned a little more, but still. 6: No, PoisonWings and SapWings are not different tribes. Thats like saying that (not trying to be political) that Republicans and Democrats are different species. They're not, they're just two groups of humans with very different opinions and values, no matter which one, if any, you prefer. 7: It makes sense from the perspective of finishing character arcs. Lynx, if she does love Winter, would be able to simultaneously bring Winter's arc to a full and satisfying ending, and further the plot of arc 3. Because regardless of what you think, Moonbli is pretty much canon now. And with that said, LYNXTER SHIPPERS RISE UP!